Loss is Pain, Pain is Loss
by SonicPanther-Pantherstrike
Summary: Tails has been kidnapped... And it's all Sonic's fualt.


-----

LOSS IS PAIN, PAIN IS LOSS

A oneshot story by MukioxXiom

Based on a story by Iron G

-----

Sonic couldn't believe it. Just thirty minutes ago he and his friend Tails were peacefully watching TV at his house. He always loved having Tails over. He treated Sonic like an older brother, and trusted him to protect him from anything bad that may happen. Sonic failed in his duty to do that.

Tails had been kidnapped by a man with a sword, that told Sonic that he was taking Tails... And all of his money.

The hedgehog could only watch in horror as the man swiped Sonic's wallet and the sheet of paper that contained the password to his online bank account and took Tails with him, holding a sword to his head. Why didn't he stop the kidnapper? He was frozen with fear. He had been in plenty of dangerous, scary situartions before, but this was new. His ten year old best friend had been kidnapped, he had been robbed, and the criminal had plent of deadly weapons on hand. This was personal, and he looked serious, more serious than the chicken of a villian he knew as Dr. Eggman. He wouldn't be afraid to, dare he say it, kill Tails.

He was still paralyzed with fear. His best friend was... Gone. The police said that the description wasn't accurate enough for them to garuntee capture, and their was no ransom, so he couldn't get Tails back by following orders. All he could to was wait.

He broke out in tears. "DANGIT, WHAT WAS I THINKING?" He slammed his fists against the coffee table. "I HAVE NO MONEY WHATSOEVER, AND TAILS IS PROBABLY DEAD OR SUFFERING! ALL BECUASE OF ME!" Sonic got up from the couch and kicked over the TV. "I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! I JUST SAT THERE! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND AM I? I WAS HIS ONLY FREAKING HOPE!", he screamed. He continued to destroy his belongings. He didn't think he deserved them for not taking any kind of action. And he was right.

After calming down, he took a deep breath and flopped onto his bed, still sobbing. He overheard the TV, still on, from the living room. It was breaking news: A South Island local, Miles Prower, was kidnapped 45 minutes ago. He was murdered by his kidnapper, who ran off with the boy and his friend's money.

_Wow_, thought Sonic. _He's... Dead. Gone. No more. I didn't help him. I just watched him suffer as he was dragged out, being threatned with a weapon._ He burst out into tears again. _It was so sudden... How could that happen? We were having fun, watching some TV, it was an ordinary day until that one moment..._

He heard his door open, along with the voice of the kidnapper. "I'm back."

He gasped. Speeding over to the door, he tackled him with a spindash. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND AND STOLE MY MONEY!", he yelled as he beat pinned him down on the floor.

"Daddy! SONIC, STOP!", said a voice from outside. Sonic recognized that voice. It was...

Tails.

"Tails!", Sonic exclaimed as he ran out to hug his friend. "I thought you were dead!"

"Dead?", said the young fox, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"When that man came and kidnapped you, he put a sword to your head! I even heard it on the news! They said he killed you!"

Tails luaghed. "'That man' is my dad, Sonic! He took me to the store for an hour so I could pick out my own chao!"

"But... The sword! And he stole my password and my wallet..."

"He drew out his sword and put it to my head as a joke. He told me I better behave or he'd chop my head off! I thought it was funny.

Sonic pointed at the man, trying to get up. "But he still stole my money! EXPLAIN THAT!"

The older fox managed to get up. "Those were yours? Some of my stuff spilled out of my bag. I thought the wallet and piece of paper were mine."

Sonic froze, eyes bulging. "So, Tails... That's your dad?"

"Yep."

"And you weren't kidnapped?"

"Yep."

"And he didn't mean to take my stuff?"

"Nope."

Sonic looked down and blushed. "Whoops, sorry. Too many chili dogs." He slowly stepped inside and closed the door.

END

A/N: BWAHAHA! Fooled ya! I once wrote a Kim Possible fic sorta like this one. :D Were you surprised?


End file.
